


Cái đẹp

by HoaiAu



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Romantic Fluff
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:22:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23592289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoaiAu/pseuds/HoaiAu
Summary: Jae-ha yêu cái đẹp. Và hắn nghĩ rằng có thể tìm thấy cái đẹp ở những người thiếu nữ.Đó là trước khi gặp Kija.
Relationships: Jae-Ha/Kija (Akatsuki no Yona)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Cái đẹp

Jae-ha yêu cái đẹp. Và hắn nghĩ rằng có thể tìm thấy cái đẹp ở những người thiếu nữ.

Thiếu nữ, hẳn rồi, với dáng người thon thả, làn da mịn màng, giọng nói êm dịu như rót mật vào lòng người, và cả đôi mắt long lanh tựa hồ nước gợn sóng giữa chiều thu; tất cả những điều ấy tạo nên một vẻ đẹp thuần khiết đến choáng ngợp như thể không thuộc về nhân gian. Đó là định nghĩa về cái đẹp của Jae-ha trong suốt mười mấy năm bị giam giữ ở làng Lục Long.

Cho đến khi quen biết thuyền trưởng Gi-gan, Jae-ha mới cảm thấy dường như định nghĩa của hắn có chút không chính xác. Bởi ngoài giới tính ra, thuyền trưởng Gi-gan đều không có gì là khớp với những đặc điểm về cái đẹp trong định nghĩa của Jae-ha, thế nhưng hắn vẫn cảm thấy bà rất đẹp – vẻ đẹp đến từ phong thái tự tin, giọng nói mạnh mẽ cùng những lời trách móc nặng nề nhưng đầy quan tâm đến từ một trái tim ấm áp. Jae-ha nghĩ, có lẽ chỉ có thuyền trưởng Gi-gan là ngoại lệ.

Để rồi khoảnh khắc nhìn thấy Kija ngày hôm ấy, Jae-ha liền biết, danh sách ngoại lệ về cái đẹp của hắn – vốn chỉ có thuyền trưởng Gi-gan – lúc này lại phải viết thêm một cái tên nữa rồi.

Kija, thú thực thì, ngoài giới tính ra, hầu như những đặc điểm còn lại của cậu ta đều khớp với định nghĩa của Jae-ha. Xem nào, làn da trắng ngần, mái tóc mềm mại, giọng nói hiền hòa cùng với nụ cười ấm áp. Vẻ đẹp khiến Jae-ha tự hỏi vì sao tạo hóa lại ưu ái cậu ta đến vậy.

Nhưng đặc biệt nhất vẫn là ở đôi mắt.

Mắt của Kija có màu xanh. Khi bàn chân Lục Long nhảy lên cao và rời xa mặt đất, Jae-ha thấy nó là màu xanh của bầu trời, màu xanh dịu dàng và bình yên. Nhưng khi màn đêm phủ xuống che lấp bầu trời trong xanh kia, Jae-ha lại cảm thấy đôi mắt Kija hẳn là có màu xanh của biển cả – sâu thẳm, bí ẩn và đầy quyến rũ khi những vì sao lấp lánh rơi khỏi bầu trời và nhảy múa trên mặt biển mênh mông. Và bất kể là màu xanh nào, Jae-ha cũng đều yêu chúng.

Jae-ha cảm thấy lung lay khi đứng trước Kija. Kể cả khi đối diện với thuyền trưởng Gi-gan hay lúc tìm được một cô nương đáp ứng tất cả tiêu chuẩn về cái đẹp của hắn, Jae-ha cũng chưa bao giờ thấy tâm can xao động như lúc này. Hắn chợt nhớ đến cái lần nếm thử vảy của Bạch Long và bị sức mạnh của nó chi phối, kỳ thực những lời hôm đó, có hơn nửa phần là lời thật lòng. Dĩ nhiên lần đó Kija không phát hiện ra, mà chính hắn cũng dùng nụ cười và điệu bộ ngả ngớn để lừa gạt chính mình.

Jae-ha không muốn thừa nhận rằng hắn có cảm xúc với thiếu niên Bạch Long kia.

Cuộc hành trình tiếp tục, mọi thứ vẫn như bình thường, và _đáng lẽ_ vẫn bình thường nếu ngày hôm nay trời không mưa.

Vì dùng sức mạnh quá nhiều cộng thêm thời tiết không ủng hộ, Kija bị cảm lạnh. Và bằng một lý do thần kỳ nào đó, cuối cùng nhiệm vụ chăm sóc cậu lại được giao cho Jae-ha.

Jae-ha ngồi xếp bằng bên cạnh và nhìn Kija đang mê man, tâm trạng phức tạp. Hắn cảm giác rằng công chúa Yona đã nhận ra sự khác thường của hắn nên mới cố tình sắp đặt như vậy... Cảm giác khi đột nhiên bị gài bẫy thật là khó tả mà. Thế nhưng, hắn lại không ghét việc này chút nào.

Jae-ha đưa tay chạm vào hai má đỏ bừng vì sốt của Kija, hơi nóng lập tức truyền qua đầu ngón tay rồi lẻn tận vào lồng ngực làm trái tim hắn bất giác lỗi nhịp.

Ánh mắt Jae-ha tối dần. _Chuyện này đúng là nguy hiểm mà_ , hắn nghĩ, nhưng bàn tay vẫn không dừng lại.

Cơ thể Kija nóng hơn bình thường, Jae-ha không để tâm nếu hắn có thể bị lây bệnh. Bàn tay hắn lần mò xuống lớp áo mỏng, cách một lớp áo cảm nhận lồng ngực phập phồng của người nọ. Hơi thở của Jae-ha bỗng trở nên gấp gáp. Lý trí cảnh báo hắn dừng lại, nhưng trái tim thì lại dụ dỗ hãy tiếp tục làm tới. Jae-ha nhếch môi cười khổ, cuối cùng vẫn chọn cách thu tay.

Jae-ha ngồi thêm một lát rồi thay khăn ướt đắp trán. Hắn đặt tay lên trán Kija, _hạ sốt rồi_.

Kija hình như đang gặp ác mộng. Jae-ha thấy biểu cảm cậu đầy đau đớn và miệng thì liên tục lẩm bẩm điều gì đó. Bỗng nhiên, nỗi tò mò trỗi dậy và Jae-ha muốn biết cậu đang mơ thấy chuyện gì. Hắn cúi đầu ghé tai, lắng nghe.

“... Yona... Công chúa...”

 _À..._ Jae-ha thấy trái tim dường như hẫng một nhịp. Hắn không nên ngạc nhiên mới phải, dù sao trong số Tứ long, Kija vẫn luôn là người trung thành nhất. Chỉ là cho dù biết vậy, Jae-ha vẫn không khỏi ghen tị.

“Jae...”

“Jae... ha...”

Jae-ha chớp mắt, ngỡ như mình nghe lầm.

“Jae-ha!”

Kija hét lên và mở bừng mắt, cơ thể còn muốn bật dậy nhưng Jae-ha đã kịp thời ngăn lại.

“Sao vậy?” Chờ Kija đã ổn định hơi thở, Jae-ha mới lên tiếng. “Gặp ác mộng sao?”

“Ư-Ừm.”

“Ác mộng liên quan đến ta à?” Jae-ha chống cằm, mỉm cười xấu xa nhìn cậu. “Đệ cứ gọi tên ta mãi.”

Hai má vốn đã ửng hồng vì sốt của Kija thoáng cái càng đỏ hơn. Cậu lảng tránh ánh mắt của Jae-ha, “Đệ...”

“Hửm?”

Kija càng bối rối hơn.

“Không... không có gì. Huynh không cần để tâm.”

“Vậy nếu ta nói ta để tâm chuyện đó thì sao?”

“...”

Kija kéo chăn trùm kín đầu, tỏ vẻ không muốn nói chuyện với Jae-ha. Jae-ha bật cười vì hành động này, muốn kéo chăn ra, lại không nghĩ Kija giữ chặt chăn đến vậy. Jae-ha bất đắc dĩ nói:

“Được rồi, ta trêu đệ thôi, nếu đệ không muốn nói thì cũng không sao cả.”

Lát sau, trong chăn truyền ra âm thanh nhỏ như muỗi kêu, nhưng Jae-ha nghe được rất rõ.

“... Đệ mơ thấy huynh gặp nguy hiểm...”

“Ồ?”

“Còn suýt mất mạng nữa... Đệ tưởng rằng đã mất huynh rồi...”

Jae-ha chợt thấy lòng mềm nhũn. Kija trong chăn đã thả lỏng tay, hắn có thể dễ dàng kéo chăn ra. Lập tức, đôi mắt ngập nước của Kija xuất hiện trong tầm mắt khiến hắn khựng lại trong vài giây.

Đây là lần đầu tiên Jae-ha nhìn thấy sắc thái này trong đôi mắt của Kija. Nó có chút yếu đuối, chút lo lắng, chút đau lòng. Nó giống như một liều thuốc mê hoặc khiến lý trí Jae-ha gục ngã.

“Huynh–––?!”

Lời chưa kịp thốt ra của Kija bị chặn lại bởi một nụ hôn đột ngột của Jae-ha.

Hai mắt Kija mở to, trong giây lát không biết phản ứng thế nào, chỉ có thể mặc cho Jae-ha thỏa thích đùa giỡn đôi môi cậu.

Trong không gian nghe rõ tiếng thình thịch như trống đập dồn, lại chẳng biết là tiếng từ lồng ngực của ai.

Lưỡi Jae-ha bắt đầu không yên phận, được đà lại càng tiến tới. Kija rên lên một tiếng nhỏ, cũng không đẩy Jae-ha ra – trên thực tế, sức lực cậu lúc này chẳng đủ để khiến Jae-ha dừng lại dù là một chút.

Nụ hôn quấn quýt và triền miên. Kija cảm thấy khó thở, chỉ có thể dùng chút sức lực cuối cùng để bám vào cổ tay Jae-ha, mong rằng hắn có thể hiểu được.

Rốt cuộc Jae-ha cũng ngừng lại. Nhưng là ngừng lại ở đôi môi. Nụ hôn của hắn vẫn tiếp tục trượt xuống cổ, bả vai rồi đến lồng ngực, và Kija ngờ rằng nếu không phải có tấm chăn che từ phần bụng trở xuống, nụ hôn của hắn sẽ còn kéo dài xuống nữa.

“Ha... Huynh...”

Kija thở dốc, muốn nói rồi lại thôi.

Không thấy Kija phản đối, Jae-ha lại càng làm loạn. Đầu tiên là cắn lên bả vai để lại dấu răng rõ ràng, rồi lại ở trên lồng ngực cách một lớp vải, cắn cắn điểm nhô lên.

“––– Chết tiệt! Huynh là chó à?!”

Rốt cuộc nhịn không nổi nữa, Kija đẩy hắn ra, cắn cắn đôi môi đỏ tươi vì nụ hôn nồng nhiệt vừa rồi, “Đệ không ngờ huynh là người như vậy.”

Jae-ha thản nhiên nói: “Ta chỉ như vậy với đệ thôi.”

“Huynh...”

Vẻ mặt Kija đầy bối rối.

Jae-ha khép mi, đột nhiên có chút hối hận. Hắn ấn Kija nằm xuống ngay ngắn trên đệm, lại đặt lại chiếc khăn lên trán vì chuyện vừa rồi mà rơi xuống, nói: “... Ta ra ngoài, đệ cứ nghỉ ngơi đi. Và cả... đừng để tâm chuyện vừa rồi.”

Jae-ha đứng dậy muốn ra ngoài, nhưng chưa kịp đi bước nào, bàn tay Kija đã nắm chặt lấy ống quần hắn.

Kija đỏ mặt, đôi mắt xanh vừa có sự ngây ngô của bầu trời lại vừa lấp lánh sự rù quến của biển đêm nhìn thẳng vào mắt hắn, nói:

“Nhưng nếu đệ nói... đệ để tâm, thì sao?”

Jae-ha lúc này đã có thể khẳng định, đôi mắt của Kija chắc chắn là loại độc dược mạnh nhất.

Và Jae-ha tình nguyện thưởng thức độc dược đó.

“Đêm nay sẽ là một đêm dài đây...”

End.


End file.
